The Snake Within
by Anna114
Summary: He may not know it, but something inside him will soon change his whole life, and with all the problems he already has to worry about, will he be okay ? Will his friends help him, or will he keep it to himself until the last? Sorry I'm not very good with summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Nagisa's P.O.V)**_

Darkness that was all I could see could see… where am I exactly? I looked around some more and tried to move… but for some reason I couldn't …. What is going on?

" _ **How long are you going to let her get away with this?"**_ All of a sudden, I hear a voice said out of nothing.

"What is going on? Where am I? And… what do you mean?" I called out in to the darkness.

" _ **Will you ever stand up for yourself or will you continue be the doll everyone can use as they please?"**_ ones again, I hear the voice… but before I could say as much as a word… I hear another sound.

When I finally opened my eyes, I realized that I was in my room and the sound that I heard was coming from my alarm clock, then I turn and saw what time it was ... and I'm not too happy with it … I'm going to be late for school.

" _Ugh … why didn't this stupid thing wake me up sooner? Now I'm going to be late"_ I thought as I jump out of my bed and grabbed my school uniform from my closet and hurry to get it on, set my hair in to pigtails and ran downstairs, only to find my mother finishing making breakfast and set it on the table.

When saw me she smiled and said "Good morning Honey! How did you sleep" even if she sounded like she care I knew she did not really mean it at all. Therefore, I just forced a smile on my face and gave her a "Good morning mother" and "I slept okay, thanks for asking"

We start eating in silence…. at least until she broke the, by saying "Nagisa honey, I think it's time for us to talk about you moving out of that awful class E" She said as she gave ham that smiled that said _"I alright made up my mind"_ so I knew that was nothing I could do or say to chance it.

" _ **And here we go again… are you going to say something this time, or are you just going to sit there and let her once again take the control over**_ _ **YOUR**_ _ **life?"**_

There it was again… that voice.

" _ **Really you have no idea who I am? Ugh, forget it right now, it do not really matter right about now. Right now, we have to go around this problem first … and if you don't want to do it … then I just have to do the work for us"**_ as it said that I saw something on the ground making it's way to my mother…. It was a big snake.

"SNAKE" I didn't realize it before I saw that look my mother gave me that I had just shouted it aloud, and when I looked, once again down to the ground … the snake was gone.

"Nagisa –"Before my mother could finish her sentence, I grab my school bag and some toast and with that hurried out the door.

I only got half way down the street before I once again hear the voice _**"Well done, it seems that you really can see me after all… and here I thought it would take you a lot longer to do so"**_ I looked around for the snake till I saw it on top of the wall next to me.

" _ **New, new don't look at me like that, it no fun at all"**_

"Okay I not sure who… or what you are, but what I want to know is, what it is you want from me?"

" _ **Hehe well, I could always just explain myself at the very moment, but I don't really feel like doing so, and if you haven't notice alright… we are going to be late for school"**_ the snake said laughing.

I took out my phone only to see that the snake was right "How did you –"but looking back at the wall… the snake was once again gone.

" _Ugh I don't have time for this, it's just not my day, is it?"_ I thought to myself as I start running to school as fast as I could.

 _ **^-^ At school (No one's P.O.V) ^-^**_

When Nagisa finally came to school was he "welcomed" by some of his former classmates from 3-D, he could hear all the things they were saying about him, but it was nothing he haven't heard them say before.

" _Hey isn't that Nagisa?" "Yes I it is, man I can't believe that little loser ever was in our class" "He deserves to be in E class"_

And so on and on, but it didn't really bother him anymore, he was use to hear it from them ever since he's first was day in E class, so it didn't hurt hearing all of his former classmates and "friends" talk that way behind his back.

While he made his way up the mountain, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering to what his mother had said this morning about leaving E class, the thought about it made him sad to think about leaving the one place where he could be happy, handing out with he's friends, learn so many new things and have a good time with people there didn't judged him without a good reason.

He was so deep in his own thoughts that his didn't noticed that there was a person right before him … the person he bumped into was none other than Yūma Isogai: The male class representative for class 3-E said.

"Oh good morning Isogai, I'm sorry I didn't see you there … I was kind lost in my own thoughts" He apologize.

"That's okay Nagisa" Isogai gave him a smile, and they continue walking to classroom.

The day went well after that; everything went as is always did, nothing had changed or had it?

" _ **This is going to be a very interesting day"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Assassination Classroom.**

 **Little warning: This is a little blood in this.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

The day went as it always did; the class once again tried to think of another assassination plan for the octopus-teacher.

However, it had to wait, because E-class had to go down the main building for a school amassment.

It took everyone sometime to get down the mountain, not to mention everyone was tried after that long walk, but thanks the assassination training, it wasn't as bad as before when their first start. Soon they all made their way in to the gym hall _(and as always, they was the first there)_.Soon not to long after that, came A, B, C and D - classes in to the gym hall as well.

Short after that a teacher came up on the scene and start talking with a joke _(Which of course had E-class in it)_ everyone _(except the E-class and their teachers)_ Laugh at the joke, when the laugh had die down, the teacher begin to explain the real news.

While everyone listened to the old teacher. Nagisa couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to his mother's words, and as he did that, he ones again heard the voice of the snake.

" _ **Well I'm not sure what is most annoying, the man there talking at the moment or you who are thinking of that."**_ the snake sighed _**"I thought I had made myself clear before, when I asked: How long are you going to let her take control over**_ _ **YOUR**_ _ **life?"**_

Nagisa looked down as he hear the snake, he knew that it was true, but he wasn't sure what to do about it… he loved his mother, even after all what she have put him through his hold life.

He need some fresh air and decide to sneak out of there. It wasn't very hard to sneak out of the room, no one even notice that he walk out the door, or when he closed it.

As he came outside, he went to the bathroom and looked in to the mirror; however even he did, he was meet with eyes of the snake.

" _ **You never gave me an answer"**_ but before Nagisa could say anything, two boys from his old class in, and as soon as they saw him, they though it would be funny to have some fun with Nagisa. As they began slowly walking over to him, Nagisatried protect himself, but suddenly he felt his head hurt, and before he knew it… he lost consciousness.

 _ **^ Assassination Classroom ^**_

When he regained consciousness again, he was lying in what look a pool of blood, at first he didn't understand until he looked a little up and saw something his didn't really to see.

There on the ground was his old classmates lying in their own blood.

"How…how did this happen?" He asked and looked around; until he looked down at his hands … they were covered in blood as well.

" _ **Well now, they were getting really annoying, and on top of that they even trying to hurt us… Not that it ever would work for them, but let just say… I found a way for them be quiet on"**_ The snake said as Nagisa slowly got up from the ground, and looked into the mirror.

"You mean you…I did this?" Nagisa could not believe it; he would not have done something like this… and more important, why couldn't he remember anything about doing it.

He was very confused, and he really wanted to understand what was happening, however before he could ask anything, the snake answer _**"well technique it was me who did it, you see when you lost consciousness, you gave me the chance to get out and take the control over this body."**_

Nagisa just looked the snake, he didn't know what to think about anything anymore… the only thing he did know was that he need to get out of there as fast as he could, but because he could be seen if walk out of the door, he decided to get out through the window instead, when he was outside he just ran as fast as he could back home.

Luck for him, his mother was still working now.

" _ **Are you just going to run now? Because if that is what you're worried about, don't be"**_ The snake said with a bored voice.

"B-but what when they get found? Have you thought about that?" Nagisa nearly shouted, even if the snake was inside in head.

" _ **No one can give us the blame for what happen, and because you can't really remember what happen to those two, you simply have to act like you're as clueless as all the other idiots there are in the main school, that should not be all that difficult, am I right"**_ the snake continue with the same bored voice.

Nagisa deciding to drop it for now, mostly because there was nothing he could do about right new that is.

"Ugh I think I just are going to take a nap" he took his shoes off, and walk up the stairs to his room.

Before he lay down on the bed, he turned to the mirror where he could see the snake.

The snake just looked back at him and said, _**"Sleep child, when you wake up … things will be different, I promise you"**_ Nagisa eyes slowly began close, and he began to fell asleep.

" _ **Yes thing around here will be very, very different indeed"**_

* * *

 _ **I hoped everyone enjoyed, please R &R**_


	3. Chapter 3

When Nagisa woke up later that day, he felt different from before.

He looked down at himself, and saw that his school uniform still was covert in dry blood.

He sigh, started changing into some of this normal clothes "This is going to take a long time to get of my uniform" he then sighed and decided to get something to eat.

Lucky for him his mother was working, but school was over so there was nothing to do about.

"Ugh when my mother finds out that I skipped school, she is going to kill me." He said as he walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridges, for there after looking for something to make a sandwich.

" _ **You don't have to worried about that, when you fall asleep I took over the body and sent a message from your phone to one of your classmates, so things should be fine"**_

Nagisa sigh and decide not to say anything to the topic, and there was nothing he could do about it after all, so it didn't really matter anymore… did it?

" _ **You are not going to say anything? Well it doesn't really matter now, done is done"**_ it said, and stopped for a min or two, before it continued _**"I know you don't really like my way of thinking, but we both also know that you can't fight me in anyway at all, so it means that's either have to find a way we both agree on … or I will just take the control over this body"**_

Nagisa walk in to the hallway to find a full body mirror, so that he could see the snake, and when he did, he look at the snake right in to it eyes.

"You are think I would believe a word you say, after what happen today? For all I know, you could as well be lying to me right now" Nagisa really didn't want to trust the snake, because he had a feel of that when it got a chance to kill it's target… it probably won't just let it get away that easy.

" _ **Your right, you have no way of knowing if or not I will stay to my word, but I'm sure you also know that's I still can take over this body if I feel like it, right?"**_

Nagisa froze for moment there, because he know what the snake was saying was very well the true, last time it happen, it just took the control without any problem… and worst of all… he wouldn't even remember that it happen.

"Your right… you could take the control over me right about now and do who know what… and I wouldn't could do anything… not even remember it…" Nagisa looked down to the ground.

" _ **Even if that's true, and that it makes me happy to hear you admit it… I have not really reason to take over the body, and more than that is that you and I unfortunately are one and the same … so I guess you could say that I lie a little"**_

"Lied? About what" Nagisa demanded an answer, because he knew that if he let this one go, then he would just ending up regretting it later on in one way or the other.

It sigh, not at all happy that it have to tell the true to it's host … but looking at the boy… he kind felt a little sorry for him, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to give the boy a little hope… would it ?

" _ **The true is that I can't just take over your body whenever I feel for it… the only times I can take over without you approval is when your either: Sad, angry, jealous or my**_ _**if you just snap. But that is it"**_

Nagisa could not really tell if he should be happy or not for this information, but it was something at least.

However, he didn't give answer back, it was all too much to take in, and all what has happen op to now… It was just so much.

" _ **Listen kid; don't think too much about it right now, because I think something else are coming your way, and it's anything but good"**_

Just as the snake finishes, Nagisa hear the front door open and close and the ' _Sweet'_ sound for his mother could hears through their little home.

"Nagisa sweetie, I'm home and I have a special gift with me! You see on my way home I came past a new store that just opened a couple of days ago, and there I found one of the cutest dress I have ever seen" As she explained, she also took out the dress she bought from it bag.

"Isn't it but the most beautiful you have ever seen?"

The spaghetti strap dress was a dark blue with light blue flowers on, and it stopped a little under the knee.

Nagisa didn't want his mother to get angry again, so even if he really didn't like or cared for the dress his mother bought for him, he decided just to go along with it … as always.

" _ **Oh no, not another one for them, don't you already have like over hundreds of those in your closet already… but to be honest the colors aren't all that bad … not that I care or anything"**_ He heard the snake say from inside his head.

"Come on sweet, why not try it on right now, I'm sure it will look absolutely perfect for you" she told him as she gave him the dress and pushed him up the stairs.

It didn't take long for him to chance into the dress and show it to his mother, who loved it and kept going repeatedly how beautiful her little _'daughter'_ in _'her'_ new dress.

As she kept on talking about that, Nagisa just looked at her as if she was crazy, which maybe was truer than people knew.

" _ **She really need help, and that's come from me"**_

" _What the hell is wrong with my life?"_

" _ **Well it will take some time to explain it, but if you really want to know"**_

" _You know what; forget I even asked"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that you all had to wait so long for this to b update, but I have been really busy with school, and didn't get time to write :-(**

 **But the good news is that I finally got chapter 4 done! so I hope your all will enjoy it!**

* * *

After Nagisa had chance back to his normal clothes, and his mother walked down the stairs to the kitchen to start on dinner.

" _ **Still out of it because of that woman you call mother?"**_

Nagisa didn't say anything, and lay down on his bed looking up at his ceiling.

" _ **Okay, okay I understand you want to be alone for now, okay … I will take a little nap for now"**_

"Thank you" Nagisa whispered as he just lay there for what seems like hours until his mother call him down for dinner, but just got up from his bed something cut his eyes, it was his cabinet which was still open and show all of the dress his mother had bought for her "little girl" over there years.

As he walk over to the cabinet to close it, he couldn't help, but feel sad and angry at the same time, but was it against the dress or his mother… as she finally closed the cabinet and hurry out of his bedroom, he closed the door to the bedroom as well.

He chose to turn the feelings of sadness and angry against all the dress, because he just could not find it in himself to be angry with his mother. He loved and respected her even if she treated him like a girl instead of a boy. Moreover, as he walked down the stairs he could not help but whisper to himself.

" _I wish all the dress would all just disappear"_

As he came down the stairs and walked over to the kitchen, where his mother was waiting for him with a smile on her face, he decide to just smile for her to make her happy, that is what a good son would do, right?

As they sat down at the dinner table, and stated to eat the food without much to say, but after a little his mother broke the silence.

"So Nagisa, my boss is hosting a party next week, and I have decide that you will be coming with me, so that you can meet a sweet guy, or just learn something from the other girls who is going to be there as well" She began to go on and on about it like it was one of the best things in the world.

Nagisa did not do anything, but sit there and listen to her as she kept going repeatedly about it.

"And the best things is that you will get to wear the new dress I just bought you!"

After they was done eating their dinner, and had cleaned the table, Nagisa went back up to his room to rest, he look down when he heard the phone ring and his mother answering it.

"Hello …. Yes, hello Mia, it is good to hear from you …. Yes, we are still coming to the party of course … really. …. No my _"daughter"_ is of course excited about coming as well …."

As soon as he hear the world _"Daughter",_ he ran the rest of the way up the stairs and in to his room, before he closed the door.

"I wish I didn't have to go to that stupid party, and I wish I didn't have to wear all those stupide dress ... I wish they would just disappear"

He sat on the floor for who knows how long, before he got up and walk over to the closet to changes clothes for bed, when he had done that he went to the bed and lay down on it.

"Maybe if I get some rest now, it will all be better when I wake up tomorrow morning," he said as he closed his eyes.

^Assassination classroom^

The next morning was Nagisa woke up by his mother, who seem to be in a panic for some reason.

"Good morning mother –"before he could continue what he was about to say, he was interrupted by another voice.

"Hiromi is she okay?" The voice belong to his mother best friend since her first day in college: Mia Newman.

"Yes she doesn't seem like she's hurt" Hiromi said say she hugged Nagisa.

Let us just say it was a very big surprise to him, and of course, he could not stop himself from asking: "What going go mother?"

"Nagisa I don't know how I should say this but …. Someone had broken in las night… and has taken all of the photo albums … and all of your beautiful dress" tears start to fall from her eyes as she go of me and ran out of the room.

Mia came in to the room after "Hello Nagisa! I'm happy to see that you doing okay, and that you didn't get hurt"

"Thank you, but could you maybe tell me what is going on here?"

Mia looked down "Well you see, last night someone may have got in to the house and for some reason they took you family album and all that female clothes you own, and that is not the strangest things, for some reason they left all the male clothes you own."

"And that's was all they took?" That is maybe they strangest thief ever.

"Yes that is all they took, well I better go downstairs and try to calm you poor mother down," She said as she walk out the door, and closed it behind her.

As soon as he couldn't hear her anymore, Nagisa jumped out of bed and walk to his wardrobe and opened it to see that it was true, all of the dress his mother had bought him … was gone!

Nagisa could not help but smile, he knew it was wrong in a time like that but this was one of the first time he had seen his wardrobe was with one male clothes in it, but suddenly he hears the snake laugh.

" _ **Well seems to me like you got you wish, isn't it nice when something good happens in our life"**_

"Yes it is, but it strangest, why would someone do a thing like this? It gives no meaning why this happened in the first place."

" _ **Well it's good to see that you're happy"**_

"What did you do?"

" _ **Now why you think that I had something to do with that? It really not my thing to take things … and not leave something"**_

"Why?" Nagisa stood in front of the wardrobe mirror, and looked at the snake.

 _"_ ** _Let just say … this is my way of showing you that you can trues me"_ **

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoy it, please R &R :-)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I'm happy to say that I got chapter 5 done!**

 **so now I hope you all will enjoy it!**

 **oh and befor i forget, I don't own Assassination classroom.**

* * *

"Trusting you?" Nagisa looked at the snake as if it was out of its mind.

" _ **Yes, I want you to trusting me on the choices we are going to make in the future, because as you know with me in your body, you really don't have any other choice"**_

"But how can I really know that you are doing something I can trust you with?"

" _ **I got all of the dress you hate so much to disappear didn't I? That should be more than enough proof that I'm only trying to do what is best for you"**_

That was true, but it still did not mean that the snake could be trusted, but what else could he do right now?

Nagisa tried to think when the snake's voices once again came.

" _ **Oh and just so you know… if you don't get ready right about now, you may just be late for school"**_ the snake said, and if you listen in well then you could hear that it was laughing as well.

In addition, with that said, Nagisa hurried to change to his school uniform, complete forgetting about the blood there …. Wait there is not any blood on the uniform.

It was true the uniform was complete clean, and it looked like it was hold new one "But how?" Nagisa whispered to himself both confused and surprised "But it was completely covert in blood yesterday … so how?"

" _ **Well if we show up with blood on the uniform, then they can easily guess what happen, human don't all ways pay attention to every little thing, but I'm sure by now they would have find out, and to be honest I'm a little surprised they even call you to school after what happened, so either they haven't found out yet … or they are trying to find out who it was"**_

Nagisa looked down, but before he could say anything, the snake talked again.

" _ **Don't worry, you can't even remember anything from what happened, so you are as "innocent" as all the other is, nothing to be afraid about, just you remember what I said yesterday"**_

Nagisa just took a deep breath, but didn't say anything, and walk out the door of his room before closing it, as he walked down the stairs he was so deep in his own thoughts that his didn't hear the snakes next words.

" _ **And if things get out of "control", than I guess I just will have to step in … you know what the fun with sitting on the sightline, when you have the "power" to change the whole game"**_

 _ **^ Assassination Classroom ^**_

When Nagisa arrived at the school entrance, he was meet with the surprised to that there were police cars and an ambulance-standing there, not to mention all the teachers and students, E-class included together with Irina-sensei _(Bitch-sensei as her students like to call her)_ andKarasuma-sensei.

Koro-sensei was nowhere to be seen, but knowing him, his was not too far away.

Nevertheless, anyways as Nagisa walk over to his friend Sugino, who _(as nearly as everyone one else)_ looked completely shocked as well as confused, but in self that would be normal when you find two of you schoolmate _(innocent and have nothing to do with assassination)_ like this.

However, if he have to play innocent then he had better play it good.

"Hey Sugino what happed here? What in the world is going on?" He tried his best … but it was easy to see that it did not go so good. Luck for him all the other people around Sugino and him, was paying attention to it before them.

As Sugino snapped out of his shock and turned to face Nagisa "Oh thank god, you're okay Nagisa, I was starting to think that you also was in there … as for what happened … well it looks like someone chose to perform either some kind of sick jock or … or worse" then he suddenly looked down "I hear that the principal said something to Karasuma -sensei about that it maybe was Koro-sensei doing … or maybe it was one of us who did it"

That got Nagisa worried and a little afraid, but he did his best not to show it, as the snake choose to put in a little comment: _**"Don't worry so much, even if they accuse you, what proof do they even have? There is no murder weapon either, so they can't even tell how it really happened, so just stay come"**_

After the snake finished his little comment. Nagisa saw that Sugino had lifting his head again and now had a smile on his face "But don't worry, Karasuma –sensei stood up for us and Koro-sensei, saying that there was no proof that we did it, so I guess we are in the free … well at least for the time being"

Nagisa gave a little smile back "Yes that good to know that Karasuma –sensei got the thing under control … but it still not going to explain whatever happened here … but are thy okay?"

Sugino just shake his head "If I heard right, then I think that they did a long time before they were found, it's kind of sad that this happened, sure they are annoying as hell, but no one deserves something like this"

" _ **Well I can't say I agree with him, this was just a "simple punishment" if you would call it that, they just got what was coming to them"**_

Nagisa shake his head as he hear the snake's voice.

Okay that was it he was going to get some answer and he was going to now. The snake have just to answer all of his questions from yesterday.

"Sugino can you tell Karasuma –sensei that I had to sure the bathroom, if I don't make it to class in time, I don't fell to good right now"

"Of course Nagisa" after he was giving the answer, Nagisa ran into the main building and right into one boy's bathroom where there still was drive blood. Luck for him there was not anyone inside.

Nagisa took a deep breathe before he walked over to the mirror, but it was his own reflected he saw in the mirror.

"So now you decide to be a no show, really?" He said as he decide that if the snake won't come out of itself, then he was just had to get it out, so concentrate himself to see the snake in the mirror.

Somehow it work, because the snake form come instead of his own reflection.

" _ **Well what do we have here? It the first time you have call on me all by yourself"**_

"Cut you games, because it's time we talk"

" _ **My, someone seems a little angry, but okay then let get this little talk out of the way, shall we?"**_

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you all enjoyed it !**_

 _ **see you all next time!**_

 _ **and please R &R**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Snake look at him bored it was clearly as day that it really didn't care for whatever Nagisa had to say, but right now it didn't have much other choose to listen so that what it did … for now that is.

" _ **So what do you want to ask me?"**_

Nagisa look long and hard on the snake, before he talk, he know that this maybe is going to only chance he ever is going to have to ask the snake any questions, so better not waste any on stupid ones.

"What are you?" …. _"Right to the point, this have to be serious,"_ the snake thought as it looked at Nagisa.

The snake did not really mind any of the question that Nagisa could thing of asking … this one was no surprise either, but to be honest, it thought Nagisa had already figure that one out.

" _ **Well I think that would be an easy one to figure, but as it seem to me that you have choose it ignore that, I will just do ahead and tell you. I have been with you from day one, when that octopus appeared. Ever sense he showed up here, and your class was chosen to try and kill him, your bloodlust have been grooving"**_

"Are you telling me that you came from that?" Nagisa could not believe what he was hearing right now.

" _ **Don't you know it very rude to simply cut someone of when they are talking, well back to the story I guess you could say that I was form from that, but that wouldn't really be so nice … now wound it? But even so it is so every true**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

"Okay so I get that what you are now and it also answer where you came from, but…" he was cut off by the snake.

" _ **If you are going to ask what it is I want… then you I think you can wait a little long for that, and now I think it's really time for you to go to class"**_ with that said the snake once again disappeared from the mirror and Nagisa's reflection came again.

"Well I guess that was better than nothing at all, but even so I still feel like I don't know the hold true and I'm sure that it still is hiding something, but what could it be?" Nagisa got out of the boys bathroom without anyone seeing him, which was a good thing that everyone else was in class and the man from the police was talking with the headmaster of the school.

When he finally came all the way up the mountain, he was meet with a very strange sight. Nearly all of his classmates was running in circles after their teacher with their weapons.

"Why is it that this do not really surprised me at all?" Nagisa whisper to himself as he continue to watch them run after the octopus.

He began to walk into the building, as he really wasn't in the mood try and kill Koro-sensei at the moment.

 _ **^ Assassination Classroom ^**_

 **Unknown P.O.V**

" _ **That kid can be so boring sometime that it's no fun" A voice come from inside the darkness.**_

" _ **But then again been here sure isn't much fun either … it start to think It will soon be time for me to see the light that shins so bright … and maybe have some fun while I'm at it" The voice once again came.**_

" _ **The plan was beginning to start and it sure as hell wasn't going to stop for anything or anyone, no matter who they are"**_

 _ **^ Assassination Classroom^**_

 **Nagisa's P.O.V**

Once again, they are out there trying to kill him, and once again, they are going to be so close, yet so far, it starts to feels like we are only playing a game … then just as we are about to reach the goal, we come right back to the start point …. Maybe it is just pointless to do this.

" _ **Maybe your right, maybe you're wrong. That is one of the big questlines here, is it not?"**_ In addition, to make it all better the snake once again comes to have a talk.

" _ **Hey now, remember I know what you are thinking … and that is not ever nice, you know"**_

I sigh, not because I don't have anything to say back, but because I don't feel like talking to him right now … I know that he will go to sleep as soon as he is bored.

So I just answer him, and I think it work … he didn't say anything and that could mean he went back to sleep again.

I feel a pain in my head, but I don't know what it is … I look around for help … but no one's there ... someone …. Anyone …. Help me, please.

Suddenly I hear a voice … it's was Irina-sensei.

"NAGISA" I heard her yell.

However, before I could say anything … it all got dark and I lost consciousness once again, just like last time.

 _ **^ Assassination Classroom^**_

 **No one's P.O.V**

When the blonde teacher saw Nagisa, she felt worry, and that was because the poor boy was holding his head, she was about to ask him what was wrong, But then she saw him falling to the floor.

She ran over to him as fast as she could, and kneel beside him.

He was unconsciousness, but that seems to be all.

"Thank god, it seems he didn't get hurt when he hit the floor, but I better tell Karasuma and the octopus about this"

He lifted him up and took him to the little nurse office that's they had, after that, she left him to get some sleep.

"Maybe he's just tried or stress, and that is why he fell"

As she left the little nurse office, she did not see that Nagisa eyes was opened op … but they was not like normal.

It was the snake's eyes; Nagisa gave a little smile and said:

" _ **Well I didn't think this would happen so fast, but better now than never, right? I hope your ready octopus … it time we played a little game, but this time with my rules"**_

He then got off the bed and walked out the door of the little nurse office, and made his way back to the classroom.

" _ **Time to play; hope you're ready, because this time … you won't get away so easily"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Anna114: Hey guys, so here is chapter 7! sorry it have taken some time for me to update this, but here it finally is!**

 **and I would like to say thank you to Otaku4lifeeee, for their request that gave me the inspiration to this now chapter! so please enjoy!**

 **and I don't own Assassination classroom!**

* * *

" _ **Time to play; hope you're ready, because this time … you won't get away so easily"**_

As he walked to the classroom, he started to think of his plan … but the more he though over it the more he knew that he couldn't just jump in and kill when he felt like it.

" _ **Seem like this game have more rules then I planned for it, but that's okay I like a good challenge … and maybe this could come to be in my favor really"**_

He smiled as he finally came to the door of his _(or really Nagisa's)_ classroom.

" _ **Show time"**_ He took a deep breath and tried to look as normal as Nagisa did every day before he opened the door and walked in.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

" _ **Where is everyone?"**_ He looked around confused, but then he walked over to the window and saw the other was sparing with one another.

" _ **Well it looks like I have more time than I thought, But it don't change the fact that I better be ready for when they come back in"**_

As he looked out the window again, he couldn't stop himself from laughing a little, and he wondered if this game would be as interesting as he hoped it would …. However, if this game showed itself to be boring … then someone was going to pay for it.

 _ **^ Assassination Classroom ^**_

Soon the other students come in after there _"gym-lessen"_ was over.

" _Nagisa"_ was sitting in his sit and reading a book calmly, but all of the ended as soon as Karma came over to him, asking if he over okay? Moreover, why he wasn't at the _"gym-lessen"?_

" _ **Karma … I seem to remember him to be only one in class D with that special something that shines in his eyes… it's what makes him so interesting … but unfortunately it also set him on my list over victims"**_ The snake though as he look at Karma with a little smile.

"Yes I feel better now, sorry for worrying you and to answer your other question, I was just in the nurse office, that's all" He answer with a smile at the end.

Karma gave him a look, but soon just walked to the back of the room to his sit.

When they all have taken their place, Koro-sensei came flying in as he always do, with his big smile and happy self as always.

" _ **I still do not get how the kids still haven't killed this thing … he is fast, I will admit that, but he so**_ _ **-**_ _ **"**_

The snake stopped his train of thoughts when he saw Koro-sensei take a bit of an apple Kayano and Okuda just gave him, and if it was meant to poison him … then it really didn't work because he turn in to … some kind of weird purple unicorn?

" _ **Okay, maybe this game is going to end sooner than I thought it would"**_ The snake mentally sigh at the scene before him.

The rest of the time, everything was normal, and the snake was trying to think of ways to kill Koro-sensei, but every Idea he came up with was just too _"sweet"_ in his opinion, no he need something more than that, something that really could make him feel alive.

Before he knew it, class was over and Koro-sensei left to get something to eat in Russia this time.

"Nagisa" The snake turned to look at Kayano "Do you want to come and eat lunch with us?" she asked with smile.

"Of course" he answered as he got the lunch Nagisa had made and walked outside to eat with _"his friends"_

" _ **What a complete waste time, but then again I haven't come up with a plan that feels good enough yet, and I do feel kinder hungry … but there is seriously no time for this, not even the time is running… and there is no way for me to stop it from running … yet"**_

He gave a big smile as he continue lunch and soon the day ended.

 _ **^ Assassination Classroom ^**_

Later that day, after all the students was gone home for the day, the snake had decide that he would stay a little long to think some more over his plan, but soon he also was on his way home, when he hear something coming from inside the main building, so he decide to check it out.

What he found was to men breaking the front open, they both was caring some every big weapons with them, and from what he could see, they both looked very strong.

"Hmm, I wonder what someone like them would be doing here of all place, well I got nothing better to do, and you never know this may just be fun" The snake whispered to himself as he slowly walked after them in, and all the way up to the roof.

"What in the world could they be doing, then again why do it even matter to me what they are doing?" He asked himself, and unfortunately said it a little too loud, which got two men's attention.

"What do we have here, a little blue haired rabbit out of place?" One of the man said as he looked over to Nagisa.

The snake _(in Nagisa body)_ came out of hiding to look at the two men.

"Who are you calling a rabbit, if I'm anything I'm a snake, muscle brain!" The snake said back.

That got the man a little mad, and his friend laid a hand on his shoulder and told him to come down, before he turned back to the kid "Hey kid, you should really be careful what your said, or this could get really ugly really fast"

However, the snake just laugh at the man words "Your right, but I have a better idea, why not play a little game together, I promise you will death of joy when it over"

As he said that be slowly began to walk over to the two man with a look in his eyes that only could mean one thing.

" _ **Well who ever said that you can't play more than one game at the time, but luck for me I only play by my own rules"**_ the snake said before the game began.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day when Nagisa woke up in his bed, he smiled as he stood up and walked over to the mirror that his mother had placed in his room.

He smiled to what he saw and began to do his usual morning routine, before the change from nightwear to his school uniform, and then he walked down the stairs to see his mother in the kitchen.

Everything was normal, right?

.

.

.

Well, maybe it looked like that, but there is more to the picture that you may see, because that boy sitting there was not as normal as you may think, he was not even in his right mind right now.

The snake had still a very good grip of the control, as Nagisa was not really "woken" completely up yet, so there was still a little time left.

"Well guess I still have some time left, and I think it's time I should take things a little more serious than the pointless side games like the one I did yesterday." He said with Nagisa's voice as he looked over to at the mirror smiling.

"But then again, one more little side game won't hurt after all I can't possibly let a chance like this go. Now can I?" He said as he began to go downstairs to see _"his"_ mother setting down breakfast on the table.

" _ **Look like she hasn't seen any form of differences in my behavior… does she really think so little of him that she can't see that he aren't acting like he always does? … Either that or I'm a better actor then I thought I was"**_ the snake thought to itself as he took a seat at the table.

As they ate, the snake continued to look at her, and before long got an idea to have to end the game he has started.

"Mother, could you be as nice as to get me some sugar for my tea, please?" He asked her with a smile the promised nothing good to come, but she didn't seem to see that as she just nod and went to get the sugar, as he took one of the forks up _**"she won't even know what hit her … or maybe she will"**_ He thought as he continues to smile.

.

.

.

However, out of nowhere a big headache suddenly came over him _**"Uh… why now? Right, when I was about to end the main problem of our life's he decides to wake up and stop it ... Well, fighting this will only make it hurt more … on both of us, "**_ the snake thought he closed his eyes and let itself lose the grip on Nagisa's body and fell from the chair down on the floor.

Nagisa's mother, of course, heard the sound of her son _(or daughter, in her own mind)_ fell to the floor and looked over before she ran over to help him _(Her?)_ up again.

"Nagisa? NAGISA?!" She kept on calling his name and shaking him, in hopes that he would wake up.

 _ **^ Assassination Classroom ^**_

It was some hours later when Nagisa finally began to wake up, and as soon as he did he nearly fell out of bed, because the last thing that he remembers was that he got a painful headache and passed out in the hallway and now that the wakes up, he is lying in his bedroom, at home.

He kept looking around confused… well, that's till his eyes fell on the mirror, and he knew right away why he had a hard time remembering what happened, and it didn't take long for him to jump to his feet and was right in front of the mirror in less than a moment.

"What did you do?" Nagisa didn't even wait for a for a single moment until he nearly yelled at the mirror.

" _ **What? No hello? No how are you? That is very rude of you, and why do you think that I have done something the moment you think something is wrong?"**_ The snake showed itself in the mirror reflection.

"I'm not in the mood for your little guessing games, so now I just want you to tell me what you did, and get it over with it"

" _ **Don't worry, nothing big happened in that**_ _ **short**_ _ **time you were out cold, and don't worry about school today after you passed out, you're mother called a doctor over and then called the school to tell them that you won't be coming today"**_

Nagisa nod as he began to relax a little, but he could not shake the feeling off that the snake wasn't telling him everything, and he was not sure if he should be asking, afraid of the answer it would come from it. And so with that he just decide that he didn't want know, and maybe just get back to bed and get some more rest while he still has the chance to.

As Nagisa fell asleep, the snake went back into the darkest part of Nagisa's mind, and start to plan it's next step. This was expected to happen that it still didn't have the full control, and of course, that would take some time before that would happen, but that's the good thing about E-class because the longer Nagisa was there, the shorter time it would take for the snake to take back the control.

 _ **^ Assassination Classroom ^**_

After some more time had gone by Nagisa woke up again and decide to the down to the kitchen to get something to eat, after some he hasn't eaten anything all morning. His mother wasn't home because she had to get to work, and won't be home for some time.

As he was making himself a something to eat, he took out his phone and look if there is was anyone of his friends from E-class had called or message him today.

He saw that there were five messengers and four missed calls:

 **One message and one missed call from Karma Akabane** **.**

 **Two messages and two missed calls from Kaede Kayano** **.**

 **Two messages and a missed call from Tomohito Sugino** **.**

Nagisa looked over all the messages, they were all about if he was feeling okay or if something was wrong. He couldn't stop a little smile from spreading over his face as he looks at what his friends had written, even if it wasn't much.

Nevertheless, with all that had happened in so little time he just wasn't sure what was going on anymore in his life … sometimes he wasn't sure he even was in control over his own life, and of course, something _(The snake)_ was telling him that he wasn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! As of first, I like to say sorry for the long with of chapter 9, and I hope that you all will still enjoy the story so far! I apologize if there still is some grammar errors that I haven't noticed, but I'm still working on getting better at it.  
**

 **Well, that was all, only other things left to say is that I don't own Assassination Classroom, but I hope you all will enjoy my story!**

* * *

Back at the school the principal Gakuhō Asano, look over some files. He had just finished talking to the police about the two incidents that had happened inside the school grounds, you see this morning they had found three men there too (like the student's) was lying in a little their own blood, not too far up the mountainside. Their talk had been about that maybe it would be better to school down the school for the time being, since there may be running a killer around.

He knew that if the word of the possibility of a real life killer around the main school ground, would not help anything to make the student's or their parent's calmer, and it sure would not help the school's reputation.

It should not come as a surprise that the principal was thinking that Koro-sensei or E-class had something to do with this, after all this was something that they are been learning for some time now, but could it really be true that one of the students from the class would take it to kill others than the octopus? On the other hand, maybe it is the octopus itself that is the one doing this.

However, he already had a talk with Karasuma about the possibility of it to be one from E-class after the first incidents had happened. Needless, to say because he didn't have any evidence to back it up back with back then, or right now he simply decides to let it go ... for now.

~ The next day ~

Nagisa was on his way to school, but as he walks, he couldn't help but keep looking down to the ground… he didn't want to think about it too much, mostly because he knew the snake would hear whatever he thought about. It felt like he had no energy from yesterday … no, not only from yesterday, it felt more like days had passed by so fast, and he didn't even realize it.

It was lucky for him that the snake seemed too tried for anything right now, it was like this after he had regained the control over his body, the snake had decided to go back to the dark part of his mind where it came from… at least for the time being.

With all the problems that had happened over so little time, Nagisa couldn't even begin or even really try to start thinking about what the snake's plan may be. He honestly wished that all of this were just some wired nightmare and that he would wake up any moment now.

However, there has been no luck to find anywhere, things weren't going to change, and more importantly the people the snake… no, he killed over so little time and if there is one thing that he was nearly 100% sure about, it was that the snake maybe has some more plans coming every soon.

Nevertheless, he couldn't stop thinking about what the snake said about wanting his trust, and it did help him out with all the dresses that he hates to wear. It was honestly a really nice thing that he also has wished for that to happen for the longest time… even if he knows that he won't ever do that himself conscious.…was it a good idea to trust something that is created from his bloodlust, and he still couldn't forget the first time he met the snake… the first time he saw the snake.

Back in the real world, Nagisa was so deep in his own thoughts that didn't notice that a very familiar green haired girl with honey colored eyes had walked up right beside him, that person happen just so happened to be Kaede Kayano.

Nagisa snapped out of his thought as soon as Kaede put a hand on his right shoulder and stopped him from walking.

"Good morning Nagisa, something on your mind?" She asked him.

Nagisa snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to Kaede, and had to take a second to look around and notice that he was already on the school ground.

"It's nothing Kaede, just thinking … well we better hurry, won't want to be late for class" He suddenly began to run but stopped for a second to turn around and shout back to her. "Oh, and good morning to you as well."

Kayano was standing there; she looked confused over her friend sudden wired behavior. "But class doesn't start for another 20 minutes" she tried called to call out to him, but he was already too far away to hear her. She made her way up the mountain, but she took it a bit slower pace than Nagisa.

After leaving Kayano behind, Nagisa made his way up the mountains as fast as he could without completely running. He felt so nerves about going back to school after all that had happened, but he had to keep come, he needed to stay in control, not letting himself fall not, even for a second.

When he finally came to the top, he hurried over to the doors and was about to open one of them, just as it was opened right before him. In the doorway stood the principal, he smiled to Nagisa as he simply walked by without saying anything to him. Nagisa looked as he walked away until he was complete disappeared down the mountainside.

" _What could the principal be doing here?"_ Nagisa thought as he turned around and walked into the building, he was so long in his own mind that he didn't notice the dark shadow that suddenly came up from behind him.

As he turned around he was meet by a pair of bright amber colored eyes.

The bright red eyes belonged to no other than his best friend Karma Akabane, who was having his usual smile on his face.

"What's up Nagisa? Haven't seen you around for a while" Karma said as he looked down at Nagisa. He had noticed that something seemed wrong with Nagisa, mostly with that disappearing he was doing.

"N-nothing Karma, and w-what do you mean that you haven't s-seen me a-around? I-i mean with all that skipping school you have b-been doing lately, it's no wonder that w-we haven't seen each other." Nagisa said, trying to come up with an answer that would trick Karma.

Karma simply continued to smile as he walked pasted Nagisa.

"If you say so Nagisa if you say so," He said as he walked down the hall way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Anna114: Hey Everyone! Long time, I really hope that I haven't let everyone wait too long, but ... to be honest, the reason for the long breaks in this story, is because I kind of having a really bad writer's block with how I should continue the story from here on out :-(  
**

 **So I decided to try and ask you (my wonderful readers) for some (or any) suggestions/idea you might have to how it should continue, I know it's a lot to ask, but if any of you have a suggestion/idea, then you welcome to write me a PM or even leave a comment with your suggestions.  
**

 **Anyways, Thank you for reading this, I won't take up any more time, so all that is left to say is... I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF THE SNAKE WITHIN!**

* * *

The day went by slowly and it felt like the day would never end or maybe it was just Nagisa's consciousness that finally has cut up to him and now decided that he should go crazy with guilt that he felt.

Nagisa knew that the guilt wasn't anything new, but something he had been trying to act like wasn't there. He didn't want to feel like this and along the few days that this nightmare has been going on, he honestly tried to push down the grown guilt that he felt over the snake's action and the blood that was spilled with his hands.

Even if he likes to believe that he in a way was innocent in all of this…he was painfully aware that he was far from it. The snake was not some cures that could be broken with a spell or some nightmare that would go away and just stay a scary dream as soon as he woke up. There was no way for him to simply wake up and hope that everything will simply return to normal.

He knew that he had the blood of the "snake's" victims on his hands, even if he wished that it wasn't true, it wasn't going to change what had happened.

While Nagisa was sitting in his own thoughts (annoying the snake to no end) he didn't notice his red-haired friend looking over to him, neither did he notice the green haired girl that was trying her best to get his attention without disturbing the rest of the class.

However, despite all guilty thought that was flying around in Nagisa's head right now, one other thought came to mind. The look that he saw in the principal's eyes, which gave him a bad feeling. It nearly looked like the principal knew everything just by looking at him. But that couldn't be so, the snake told him so it-self that all he had to do was acting like he always did, and no one would know what "he" had done.

He had tried to act as normal as he could, even with the guilt that was eating away at him and him pushing it down, so he won't suddenly do or say anything stupid that would give him away…. he knows it, this was a mistake… but he couldn't risk going back, he knows that all too well.

He wanted to yell, to screamed and just to … to hit something… are anyone at this every moment…, and as soon as the lesson ended, He was out the door of the classroom, while he walked he could feel his anger grow more and more as he began to walk out of the class 3-E building, and walk down to the main building.

As he walked a mystical smile came up creeping up his face and he let his hair down as his bangs covered his eyes. He was so tired of how it seemed like he didn't have a single choice over his own life, it was either his mother choosing his life for him, him being dressed in ridicules dress and costumes or the snake taking control over him… he was so tired of it and he wanted to take control, but the anger he got, the more he could feel his bloodlust grow.

As soon as he was off the school ground, he took off his tie and west as well before putting them in his school bag. He looked a little different as he began to make his way into the city.

He was well aware that school wasn't over yet, but if Karma could skip classes, well so could he...even with how bad that excuse was. He just couldn't take sitting in that room anymore. it was wrong to leave, but he needs some fresh air.

He wasn't sure how long he walked for, but he kept on walking without a single idea of where he was going or where he was right now. He just kept on walking down the street.

 **~Back at the class 3-E building~**

The class had begun, but all Karma could think of was where in the world Nagisa had disappeared to, after all, they had just been talking a little earlier before class and after it ended he suddenly wasn't there anymore. Nagisa wouldn't have skipped class? That's not like him at all.

He was thinking about so much that he didn't listen to what was happing, that's until he heard their octopus of a teacher just got the news that all classes must meet down in the gym for a school assembly, and because of their current location, they had to hurry not to be late.

As they walked down the mountain, Kayano walked a little closer to Karma. "Hey Karma, have you seen Nagisa anywhere? I know I saw him in class not too long ago, but he suddenly wasn't there," she asked him as she looked over at him.

"Well I saw him before and during class, but after that, I as blank as you are," Karma said as they kept walking with everyone else from their class.

Kayano sighed "So…what do you think the announcement is about?" The school normal didn't hold a school assembly out of the blue like this, so for the principal to suddenly call on one like this means that there is news on the "incident" that has happened.

When all the student there, the principal walked up to the scene with his usual smile on his face, when he stood in front of all the student he didn't west so much a second. "As I'm sure that you all already are aware of our school have experienced quite a few things, but do not worry, because the police have assured me that one that is responsible do not attend nor work at this school, they have also informed me that they are very close to finding this person" He announced with his usual calm smile on his face.

It didn't take long for the students to express how relieved they were about the news, for them it meant that they were safe and that they didn't have any more reason to fear that they would be next, the same goes for the teachers that also looked relieved that their life was not on the line.

However, there were 3 people in the room that knew that the news, was nothing but a lie, that there was more to this than a simple murder case. 2 of those 3 was the class 3-E's teachers and the last one was the principal himself.

When it was once again time to go back to the classrooms, both Mr. Karasuma and Irina-sensei was walking behind the children in silence, that until Karasuma decide to break it.

"So, who do you think did it? One of the students, one of the teachers or a random assassin out for blood?" He asked bluntly.

"They said that the first incident happened in the boy bathroom, right? And since there wasn't done any damage to any of the exits, which could mean that the person with the other two boys either went crazy, or simply snapped" Irina told him, before suddenly thinking about something "Or there is also possible that it could have been someone that is after a little revenge on someone else here."

"Revenge? You mean on the boys?"

"No, I mean on the school, or more likely on the principal. I know it may sound crazy, but I don't think everyone shares the same joy for the way he runs this place. It could be someone like a former student or a former teacher that wish to destroy the school good name" She said kept on thinking about it.

Karasuma thought about for a moment "Hmm, I do see where you're coming from, but honestly if it was indeed a former student or even a former teacher, why go after random people? Why not just take out the principal?"

"It could be that they want to make the school look bad first and then go after him, I mean the school is his life's work and to see someone trying to ruin that must be irritating for him," Irina-sensei told him with a bored expression on her face.

Mr. Karasuma just sighed as they continued to walk both to the class 3-E's classroom.

* * *

 **Anna114: Well that was all for this time, Thank you for reading and remember that your all welcome to leave any** **suggestion/idea to how this story may continue!  
**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I will see you all next time!  
**


End file.
